User talk:MegaBrontes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MegaBrontes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 20:23, May 19, 2010 HEY ZACK!!!!!!!WELCOME TO THE WIKI!!!!!!-The Ultimate Bakugan will hear your stories Greetings Hello. I heard you would like to brawl?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me Dude this is Leonidas's friend and don't mess with the Ultima Core.... Kasei left me a Message on my talk page and said things about the cores... DONT USE THEM... I will tell you one more time and if you bring it back again....... DONT ☆ ...why not? They have members and agencies all around the world... ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Just because he's your friend doesn't mean he's the best, Drago is more powerful I'm really sorry. ☆ OK. Just send me a message . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 01:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...but i have one question: Will Genetically Improved Bakugan and Divine Bakugan be allowed in the battles? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 20:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...but then this must include Omega Drago, Sigma Drago, Gamma Drago and other such. Right? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...and Rage Naga? Well, DarkShine is a normal Bakugan, that has a Divine mode. Not a different version, but a mode. So he's the same DarkShine but with extra abilities. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...DarkShine was a Darkus Robotallion with 700 Gs that got destroyed and was later re-created by the Divine Force, one of the Gods of Vestroia and the creator of the Cores of Vestroia. During the worst moments, he can switch himself to Divine Mode, that allows him to use some of the abilities of the Divine Force. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...you mean D.D. can become Divine D.D. only 5 times per battle? OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...i got this idea: D.D. can become Divine D.D. only 4 times, because each time this is happening there's a risk for his life. If he uses it more than 4 times, he'll be destroyed. OK? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...yes. So, how shall we battle? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...on a IRC channel or on a article/blog? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...ready. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...can we have the other battle tomorrow? Because i got tired from this one. Oh, and it was epic (not sarcastic). [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...i posted before you. Well, you made a REALLY EPIC battle, that's worthy for a final episode battle, but it was the first =0...Anyway, you're good! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...wow. That's going to be something! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...well, interesting. Still, it was hard. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I just thought it would be nice on the pages. =( '-Recgameboy'''